enamorandome del objetivo
by rosalie cullen de bass
Summary: ellas tenían que cumplir una misión pero podrán lograrla sin perder su corazón en el proceso o ellos se los robaran por completo. B/E, EM/R, J/A.


**Holis soy nueva en esto y si no les gusta espero y me perdonen le eche todo el coco que tenía en mi mente para hacer de esta historia algo digno de su atención y tiempo, y por fis denme una oportunidad pero en serio si piensan que la historia es asco fracasado díganme y la borrare de inmediato.**

**Los personajes están algo cambiados físicamente y mentalmente con actitudes diferentes y si no les gusta pueden imaginárselo como ustedes quieran, nos leemos abajo, besos. Rosalie Cullen de Bass. XD**

Llegue a mi departamento estaba recién llegada de un viaje a Rusia por 6 meses por una misión secreta que fue un éxito, cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue ir a buscar algo para comer, estaba hambrienta, asique fui a la cocina y por mi mala suerte no había nada para comer.

Asique llame a una comida china y ordene arroz, rollos primavera y pollo mandarín y cuando por fin pude acabármela, me quede dormida. Me desperté a causa de mi teléfono, sonaba y sonaba y no se callaba, al principio pensé en no contestar pero era tan molesto el ruido que me tuve que obligar a contestar aunque un poco malhumorada.

Alice: quién fregados es?

-hola Alice, soy Aro-Aro era mi jefe, siempre insoportable y jodiendome la vida, pero lo tengo que aguantar porque si no, no tengo trabajo.

Alice-que quieres Aro-estaba cansada y recién levantada así que no se lo pude decir en un tono amble.

-se ve que no tuviste un buen sueño, pero bueno, te tengo otra misión-lo decía con alegría el cínico.

¡Mierda!, no puedo tener ni 4 horas de vacaciones nunca tengo tiempo libre, pero eso nunca me enojaba porque amo mi trabajo viajando, a estar detrás de un escritorio en una oficina súper híper mega aburrida.

Alice: dé que se trata?

-es una sorpresa, ven a mi oficina y te lo contare, te aviso que no es cualquier misión.

Alice: claro- y colgué.

Pero que maleducada soy, no me presente, pero bueno eso se puede arreglar, mi nombre es Marie Alice Brandon, tengo 23 años y estoy en el FBI desde los dulces 16, peso 50 kilos y mido 1.60, si ya se demasiado bajita para mi edad, soy blanca y tengo el cabello negro azabache con mis puntas apuntando a diferentes direcciones, tengo los ojos verdes y labios rellenos un poco rosados, soy muy delgada y no tengo muchos atributos pero tampoco estoy seca, no me gustan las compras pero me encanta leer, soy tímida, muy impulsiva y muy torpe, soy cinturón negro en taekwondo y hace unos momentos me bañe y me cambie, Salí de mi departamento y subí a mi auto y fui directo a la agencia del FBI.

Llegue y fui directo al ascensor y marque el último piso que es donde se encontraba la oficina de Aro. Llegue a la recepción, y ahí me encontré con su asistente, Jessica.

Jessica: oh! Por dios Alice! Hace cuanto que no nos vemos- todo lo que dijo lo dijo con un tono exageradamente alegre y pensándolo mejor ella siempre decía las cosas con alegría.

Alice: Hola Jessica! Aro está ocupado?

Jessica: oh no, de hecho dijo que en cuanto llegaras te pasara a su oficina.

Alice: gracias, hasta luego Jess.

Me aleja un poco de la recepción para llegar a la oficina de aro, toque dos veces y abrí después de escuchar un suave pero claro **pase.**

Aro: oh! Alice como estas?

Alice: estoy bien, para que me llamaste?

Aro: oh… estas apurada… bueno vamos al grano… como ya te había mencionado, tengo una misión para ti y como creo saber que tú conoces algo de Cullen company-y me entrego una carpeta con información.

Alice: se un poco, sé que es una organización que fabrica su propia coca y que aparte la trafican y que es liderada por 3 hermanos.

Aro: estas en lo correcto.

Alice: y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

Aro: está organización lamentablemente está creciendo y ya es tiempo de mandarlos a la cárcel, lo que vas hacer es ir a la entrevista para ser su secretaria, si te aceptan, vas a tener una relación con uno de los hermanos que después te vamos a dar el nombre, lo seduces, le sacas información y eso lo mandamos a la policía y los mandamos a la cárcel.

Alice: jajajajajaja! Aro quieres que yo seduzca a uno de ellos, yo tengo menos seducción que una cucaracha-pensé que estaba bromeando, pero su cara era seria, asique no estaba bromeando.

Aro: 2 cosas, 1 te elegimos porque eres una de nuestras mejores agentes, eres perfecta, como esta operación es muy importante, necesitamos a nuestros mejores agentes y como ellos son 3 y tu una, nos preguntábamos si no conocías a 2 agentes, y 2 tienen que ser inteligentes y bonitas y que sepan pelear.

Alice: 2 chicas bonitas, inteligentes y que sepan pelear, tengo justamente lo que necesitamos Bella Hale y su gemela Rosalie, son muy bonitas son rubias, con sus ojo de color turquesa, su piel blanca a pesar de que en su natal Venezuela hace un sol que para que te cuento, son altas tal vez tirándole al 1.80, son delgadas pero con muchas curvas en los lugares y con las proporciones adecuadas, en pocas palabras dan envidia.

Aro tenía la boca abierta cuando termine de describirles a mis 2 amigas latinas.

Alice: creo que por tu cara quieres decirme que las llame de inmediato para que se vengan para new york verdad.

Aro: por favor.

Tome mi celular y marque el celular de bella, espere 2 timbres luego escuche la voz de mi amiga en un español con acento venezolano.

Bella: hola!

Alice: Bella hola, soy Alice me recuerdas.

Bella: claro que te recuerdo en Alemania en el 2010 cierto o me equivoco?

Alice: no, no, te equivocas.

Bella: sucedió algo, estas bien?

Alice: si sucedió algo y si estoy bien y tú?

Bella: bien muy bien, pero dime que sucedió.

Alice: sabes algo acerca de Cullens Company?

Bella: si se algo acerca de ellos por?

Alice: es que necesito tu ayuda y la de tu hermana para poder atraparlos.

Bella: claro y estas de suerte porque yo y rose estamos en new york.

Alice: oh!, genial pueden venir a la agencia del FBI, aquí les explicamos todo, vale?

Bella: vale hasta luego.

Y colgué.

Alice: dijeron que si y vienen en un rato.

La cara de aro no tenía comparación y eso me alegro.

**Bueno que les pareció, aburrido, patético, genial, bueno, fatal díganme por fis para que si no les gusto lo borro rapidito de mi perfil y empiezo a pensar en otra historia pero si les gusto la seguiré pero para saber si les gusto o no déjenme un . Atte. Rosalie Cullen de Bass.**


End file.
